


Affection

by sambethe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he really were to stop and think about it, it shouldn’t have surprised him, how easy she was with her affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly less than a drabble and a half. This came out angstier than I intended.

If he really were to stop and think about it, it shouldn’t have surprised him, how easy she was with her affection.

Once she made her choice, that is, it was like the proverbial breaking of a dam.

Suddenly every time he was near her, Killian found her hand curled around his arm, or fingers brushing along the nape of his neck, or - his personal favourite - her head tucked up under his chin or on his shoulder. It was as if once she granted herself permission, she didn’t know how to stop herself from touching him.

It became the thing he treasured most - this soft, unguarded version of Emma. This woman with quiet words, easy smiles, and more kisses than he’d ever dared hope.

And in the end, it was the hardest loss to accept.


End file.
